


病

by wxiangxiaow



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: 比较现实向的描述，森岚森无差
Relationships: Komori Hayato/Shirahama Alan
Comments: 2





	病

白滨倚在躺椅上，闭着眼睛。

厨房里传来锅铲与盘子碰撞的声音，他赶忙睁开眼睛，想要扶正身体，动作执行到一半停止了，他又慢慢地躺了回去。

对啊，已经不用再用去送饭了，他扭头去看挂在墙上的钟，客厅没有开灯，房子的采光又不好，他只能在一片昏暗中隐隐约约辨认出圆盘的轮廓。

罢了，现在是几点又有什么关系，白滨重新闭上眼睛。

他会开心吗？能够摆脱那张该死的床。

白滨不知道。

早些时候，白滨还在殡仪馆的小告别厅门口呆愣愣地坐着，他擅自把纯白色的毛巾盖在头顶，用别针在脑后固定。很多人在他面前来来去去，有些他认识，有些他不认识，每个人的左手臂都绑着白毛巾，看起来都差不多。

侄子在帮忙招呼着往来的客人，说是招呼，实际上也没有多少人来，以前的公司派了两个小伙子，老朋友也有为身体所困没法来的，隼又是家里的独生子，两个独居老头能有多少人际关系呢？摆在铁台子上的香炉连三分之一都没有插满。

殡仪馆最不缺的就是哭声，相比起来白滨在的这个告别厅反而是安静得突兀，大家沉默地站在一边，必要的交谈也将声音压到最低，离预定开始仪式的时间还有那么一段时间，这会儿空气停滞，铁台子前的垫子连点余温都没有了。

仪式开始以后，时间反而溜得飞快，白滨甚至没有印象司仪说了什么，就被机械地推着绕了一圈，小森躺在花中间，被画过妆的脸上蒙上一层细细的水珠，眼睛闭着，嘴却还张着。

白滨当然知道这是为什么。

你说，另一头需要自己赚钱花么，他小声地扭头问侄子。

大概不用吧，侄子嘴唇微微翕动，算是给了个回应。

那就好，白滨想，不过他上衣的暗层里我还藏了两张一万块，就算要另外赚钱应该也能撑一会吧，他为自己的行为感到有点小得意，毕竟隼说他最喜欢大面额纸币了嘛。

“家属要跟去炉子那吗？”有人这样问他，白滨点点头，跟着黑西装的工作人员进去了。

等他再出来的时候，刚好看到白房子里浓烟和爆炸声。

“都做完了吗？”他问在一旁收拾东西的侄子。

“做完了，走吧。”侄子把手里的相框递给白滨。

白滨看着手里黑白照片，隼戴着毛线帽，满脸呆滞，眼睛快要眯成一条缝。

照片是白滨选的，是在小森确诊帕金森那一年白滨给拍的。那个时候隼虽然看起来像个木头，嘴里还是喋喋不休，白滨说你知不知道你现在看起来有多好笑，像是坏掉的语音玩具，小森还要和他贫，白滨说我拍下来就是证据了，你自己看是不是。

四年，隼撑了四年，其中两年在床上。

谁又能够想象到这种事情会发生在自己身上呢？最初的手抖和突然行动迟缓都被归为正常的身体老化，白滨甚至嘲笑他怎么比自己小反而老的更快。别说及时治疗了，根本就连帕金森这个名字都没有听说过。

注意到的时候，隼的脸已经僵成了一块面具，所谓的“帕金森面容”。

治不好的，医生这么和他俩说，最多就是开点药缓解一下症状。

也行吧，白滨看得很开，他们卖掉了大城市的房子，在乡下的小镇租了一间小平房，白天白滨带着小森扶着助步器在院子里练习走路，晚上就帮附近的父母们看着家里的小兔崽子写作业。

事情一度向着好的地方发展，直到下一个意外来临。

隼摔了一跤，摔断了大腿的骨头。

事情的发生说是意外，但也不至于让人吃惊。隼的排泄系统逐渐有了问题，总是会在半夜尿裤子，第二天就要白滨去换湿掉的床单，即使白滨给他准备了成人用的尿不湿，也会被他在半夜扯掉。

就像不肯认输的小孩一样。

结果就在一个平常的午夜，隼撑起身体想要去厕所，腿无力摔在了地上。

白滨醒来的时候，听到的是夹杂在风声里的呜呜哭声。

做不做手术，白滨一度陷入了为难，即便是做了手术，也就是能够偶尔站站的程度，而且还要考虑手术的出血量隼能不能承受，不做的话这辈子就只能卧床了。

做吧，最后白滨拍板了，打了个电话租车再一次回到大城市。

手术本身很成功，但是第二天夜晚所有身体指标却突然滑坡式下降，白滨眼睁睁看着自己的小朋友被推进了ICU。

“没得救了，你做好心理准备吧。”医生给他发了病危通知书。

但是隼好歹还是挺了过来。

他们租着车回到了小镇，小镇只有两家医院，护士长很抱歉地告诉他们，帕金森治不好，医院按照规定最多只能让小森住两个星期。

白滨看了看被自己裹成粽子塞在轮椅里的隼，艰难地点点头，先住着吧，他再想办法。

白滨在原来的房子旁边多租了一个房间，他打电话给侄子，问他能不能帮自己订一张医院用的病床，能不能帮他找一个男护工。

等他忙完，再次回到医院的时候，护士告诉他，小森刚刚发狂自己把自己手上的针头拔掉了，为了防止这种情况再次发生，他们只能用布条把患者的手腕绑在病床的护栏上。

白滨走进病房，小森安安静静地躺着，根本看不出护士所抱怨的内容。

“隼。”白滨有点心疼地握住小森被布条缠住的手腕，像废旧纸张一样干瘪的皮肤就这么浮在骨头上，白滨帮他擦过几次身体，他知道在蓝白的病号服下是一具怎样畸形的身体。

皮肤和骨头之间似乎失去了联系，就像一件过于宽大的衣服一样松松垮垮地套在表面，随着呼吸而有所振动。每次护士来给伤口换药的时候掀开纱布就能看到在空气中微微颤动的破碎皮肤边缘，隼好像没有痛觉一样任由护士折腾。

“亚岚君......”小森扭过了头，他的声音变得很沙哑，“我想回家......”

“马上，马上就接你回去。”白滨握紧了小森的手，就像很久以前小森最爱做的一样。

小森又不说话了，白滨知道他生气了，每次撒娇得不到想要的回应的时候小森就要和他赌气。

“我不会丢下你的。”白滨把这句话说的很慢，他知道小森听得见。

可是这回不是他丢下了隼，是隼丢下了他。白滨送走了侄子，锁好院子的门，回到屋子里，一下无力地瘫在躺椅上，隼之前穿过的衣服，用过的床褥，甚至是去年冬天新买的那张毛毯都一把火烧了个干净，护工也给了点钱让他离开了。

在床上的这两年，隼是怎么想的？

白滨不敢断言，隼回来了以后就很少主动说话，他只有短暂的几个小时能够维持清醒，太阳西斜的时候就会开始记忆混乱，所以白滨必须赶在日落之前送饭过去。

隼手腕上系上的布条再也没能取下来过，即使他不再需要打点滴。

白滨在他的房间里放上了电视和收音机，但是也就是开了很短时间，隼好像对这些都不感兴趣了，白滨和他说话也是看心情给回应。

自己是不是太苛刻了，白滨时常反问自己，隼明明就是不怎么能吃苦的性格，自己却要他忍受肺退化带来的痛苦，看着他张着嘴大口喘气却又无能为力。

白滨并没有能达到小森的终点，护工慌慌忙忙来找他过去的时候，小森的手已经凉了。

于是白滨便冷静地打了殡仪馆的电话，一个人去办理了死亡证明。

一个人走在路上，白滨甚至一阵恍惚觉得自己只是普通地去买晚饭的食材。

不知不觉中，隼在给他上绑的同时悄悄脱离了他的日常生活，他已经习惯了一个人做饭，一个人守着电视，一个人在房间里熄灭白色灯管。

“我去隔壁收拾一下东西。”白滨终于从躺椅上站起来，他摸摸腰间的钥匙，今天邻居们没有让小孩来找他，他对着空无一人的房间喊了一句。

可是隔壁除了那张价值不菲的病床还有什么？

白滨不知道，他只是本能地觉得自己应该去做。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 在我的认知中，其实帕金森的人群普及度并没有像阿尔茨海默病（也就是俗称的老年痴呆）和脑中风一样高，虽然三者的共同特点是得病以后的只能缓解与无法医治，毫无生活质量可言，但是我还是希望能够记录下一些东西，当然实际情况还要更加惨烈，四年的时间也不是短短几千字能够诉清的。  
> 帕金森患者往往不是死于帕金森，而是死于各种并发症，以及内心再无求生欲望的绝望，帕金森不仅将病人捆绑在病床上，还将家人捆绑在病床边。  
> 关于评论：中文/English/日本語 OK


End file.
